I'm late
by lynnnie
Summary: TezuOC Oneshot Forever Seat Buddies


**Disclaimer:**PoT/TnO is not mine.

**Change in time:**Sophomore in highschool

_Please visit vietgurl7d4 (dot) deviantart (dot) com 'change the dot to periods and there is no spaces'  
To know more about the character in this story. I'll put a description up later on this site. Will be used for another fanfic.I am scanning image for her. She will be dressed as a maid._

_If she is Marysue. I DON'T CARE _

_I'm Late _

--

"I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late. MOVE OUT OF THE WAY PEOPLE OR GET TRAMPLED!"

I ran down the hallway in a sprint, turning the halls are hard but really fun. When you turn, you tend to slip but you really don't and makes other people fall and say, 'What the hell was that?'

"Be careful when you turn the corner! Tez-"

"CRASH!"

"Tezuka-Sempai is there…"

I crashed into Tezuka. My first thought,

"_OW! YOU SON OF AFUDGE MONKEY! How hard can his chest be!?"_

My other thought was,

"_Crap I'm gonna die. Glaring fan girls. Not a good thing."_

My last thought,

"_He's so warm… I feel like sleeping now."_

I jumped up from my position on the ground and helped him. I bowed down to him.

"Sorry Tezuka-San. I'm in a rush! Bye bye!"

I ran off before getting into trouble with the Student Body President. ZOMG! I CRASHED INTO HIM! OH NO! I'm late!

--

River Flows In You by Yiruma and soft but fast song. My fingers gracefully swept through the piano keys and played the song without flaw. I've been playing piano since 4. It's been a decade or so.

"PANG!"

I stopped.

"_What the hell?! I messed up a freaking note! ARGGHH IT'S SUPPOSED TO BE G-Sharp not F-Sharp!"_

I threw my fists into the piano keys. It made lots of off key notes. I gathered all the papers scattered about and took my bag and left the classroom. I was looking at the music notes while leaving the school. It was already 30 minutes after school. I hear lots of shouts and cheers and**screams**. Well that's not surprising me. I hear screams all over campus. Damn hot Classmates. Bugging my practice for competitions. I told my parents I wanted to go to a music school than some sports school that is usually filled with boys instead of girls. Oh well, if some guy stalks me or I end up liking one, IT'S NOT MY FAULT.

"NYA! Look out!"

I turned around to see a ball whizzing at my head. It smacked me hard and I fell to the floor.

"Ow…"

I started to rub my forehead. Some red head comes by.

"Gomen, gomen. Are you ok?"

I nodded. I bet you that it's going to give me a splitting headache.

"I'm ok. You should go back to your…"

I picked up the green-yellow ball and passed it to him.

"…Tennis Practice or Tezuka-san will give you laps."

He has that silly grin that makes everyone smile. He acts like a little child or even more like a cat.

"Well I guess I should get going, nya. Bye Konno-Chan."

Haha… Now you know. My name is.

"Oh yea, Konno-Chan, nice crashing into Tezuka-Buchou."

Anyhoo… My name is Yoshika Konno. Yes I, Konno, have made the mighty of the mightiest fall.

"KONNO-CHAAAAANNNNN! HURRY UP WILLL YA! ATOBE-BUCHOU DOESN'T LIKE YOU BEING LATE COMING HOME!"

I turned my head to see the red-violet head, Gakuto. Yea I'm staying with the Atobe's. He's my… God Brother. My parents went away for their anniversary so I ended up sticking with him. My parents doesn't like me staying home alone or risk having the house burn down to the ground.

"Atobe this and Atobe that. Watch… When I see him… Ore-Sama hates people being late."

I imitated Atobe.

--

You can say that me and Atobe are close. Not TOO close but close. We do share our thoughts and feelings to each other. As long we don't have a big mouth, we're fine. Like when Atobe had his first crush with this girl named Hanako (I'm using my character from my other fanfic). I'm thinking that he is doing just fine with her. I think they are 'progressing'. I told him I like Tezuka-San. I was actually glad that I bumped into him. His cinnamon scent and that stoic face… He's so… Well you know. I hope. I like Tezuka for quite some time… Ok since we were in elementary. We were seat buddies. Yes, he was still as quiet as always. We became buddies until that we went a little bit separate ways, I headed towards piano, and he went towards Tennis. When I heard that he got hurt from an upper classman, I went straight up to that Senpai and told him straight up. Hopefully that Tezuka does know anything about what I have said to him. As I know that he gathered some friends when he was in the club. And I… Well no one. Like I said, this was more a sports school than a music school. So that's when I kept my distance and well slacking off on my sleep. Whoo… Now you know I'm always late.

--

"ATOBE! WHY DIDN'T YOU WAKE ME UP! BLEGHHHH!"

I stuck my tongue out and ran down the stairs. I did my usual chant.

"I'm late, I'm late, I'm late, I'm late… I'm… NOT LATE?!!!"

I looked at my cellphone and it was an hour early. He must've change the time when I was sleeping. Sigh… I should really plot my revenge now. I saw Kikumaru ahead of me walking with his doubles buddy, Oishi.

"Ne, ne Kiku-Chan. What time is it?"

I asked him. He looked at his cell phone then at me and then his cell phone again.

"It's 7… You are early. What happened to your head, nya?"

I sighed and clenched my fists.

"Atobe set my time wrong… I thought it was 8 but it was really 7. Now I'm dead tired. I'm gonna kill him later for doing that."

Kikumaru shrugged.

"Nya… It's ok. I think he did that for a reason. Because he sees you suffering coming to school late so he wants you to wake up early so you won't be late."

Then I shrugged. Well he does care for me. Like the time I got hurt from an upperclassman when I was a freshman in junior high. He got really mad that day and ordered his body guards to hunt them down and tell them to apologize to me. That's when I became closer to him.

The Only reason why I wake up late is because there is nothing to do at school except piano. And now to avoid Tezuka-san, which I hope he doesn't know who I am. Most likely he will because he could always follow me. Remember my face. Then also that I'll most likely get into some big trouble. Why do I like such a troublesome man? Oh yea plus that I was his seat buddy in elementary.

Haha… Funny thing is that Tezuka became captain when he got into the school. I exaggerated, when he got into his sophomore year. Old times. Oishi isn't vice captain, shocking right? But he's a regular and still acts like a mother bird to all. Kuwamura entered the land of the cookery. I think he'll do just fine. And the rest… Yea… just think…

-

I touched the cold black and white pieces on the piano before school started. It made me think of the times when I had those terrible lessons. Well the past is the past, right?

I sat down on the seat and when I pushed a note down some random song popped into my head and I started playing. Usually I'm better listening to the song and play it than reading the notes on the stupid music sheets.

After I finished the song I managed to play, I heard some clapping. I looked at the door way to see her piano teacher.

"Good morning."

I said to her placing up a front to her.

"Beautiful playing I must say. A best way to start the day. –cough- If you don't mind, to play for us in the morning every day. Many of the other teachers and staff heard this and told me to ask you. We wish for you not to refuse."

She said to her and I thought of things, many things.

"_Eheh… Play in the morning. Does this count as afternoon too? I already play in the afternoon do they want to just hear the music or hear what the music is saying to you? Oh well.."_

I shrugged.

"I'll do it. But I'll only do it on Tuesdays, Wednesday, and Fridays. Nothing more. Cause I do have other competitions to go through to practice. Please tell the fellow Teachers and staff. I'll continue my playing."

I told her and she nodded, said thank you and left. I just thought of the song I play best, Pachelbel's canon. The soothing classical music roams throughout the whole school making many stop in their tracks and listen to the music that was currently playing. When I ended the music, I tried to blend into a more upbeat music, Toy Symphony. When I finished those two pieces, I dropped my hand onto the piano and sighed.

--

"Yoshika, this is going to be your tutor. Tezuka-San please teacher her well she must pass this exam that is coming up."

"_Oh great… A tutor. When everything is doing just fine."_

I thought in my head and placed this dull visage.

"We will start tutoring after Tennis practice. Today is a short day so practice is short. No tutoring on Fridays and Tuesdays. Please be prepared. When school is over do what you must but be sure to wait for me at the tennis courts."

He said the longest thing I ever heard. I thought Kami was messing with his head to say 5 sentences. BUT WHY?! I could always ask Atobe! Why must you stick me with Tezuka-San? That's probably all I'll think of. Him being sweaty, hot, and… Ahem!

"I have Piano practice to do. But I finish before you so I'll be waiting by the courts for you. Thank you for taking your time to tutor me."

I bowed down to him and he went his way and I went mine. I practice the song Beethoven Listz Symphony 7, 4th movement. I made lots of mistakes so I stayed there longer than usual. It's such a hard piece to know. I really don't know why my teacher is making me do this piece. I prefer playing a more of a video game song. I love how they made the music in Final Fantasy 7. I want to play 'Those who Fight'. Well anyways…

"I'm late, I'm late! Tennis practice is almost over! Mind that off! It is over! AHHHH!!!"

This is what I get when I look at the notes too much and get sidetracked.

I saw the club members leave the area and I saw Tezuka looking at his watch. I ran in front of him.

"SORRY! I was… practicing another piece."

He nodded and walked off. I followed right behind him. Some people had some suspicions about this little scene. We headed to his house which wasn't that far from mine.

"Tadaima."

Tezuka said. I heard shuffling feet and seeing an older lady. She looked surprised.

"Kunimitsu, who's this? Your girlfriend? Finally!"

I blushed. G-girlfriend? That's me when I die and go to heaven.

"Hello, my name is Yoshika Konno, pleased to meet again Tezuka-San."

I bowed down to her.

"Again?..."

It took her awhile for her to remember.

"Aa! Kunimitsu's elementary seat buddy! I remember now. Oh so long ago, you've grown so much. You guys would look good together. Sorry, I was informed that Kunimitsu would have a tutoring session. Please go ahead into his room and study away."

She said to us. We both nodded and Tezuka went his way around the house to his room. When we both walked inside, I observed the room. It had that cinnamon scent. I looked to my right and I see his bed and some frame with fishing hooks. There was this desk, a dresser two book shelves filled with books, a closet, and a radio in the corner. It was a plain room but that scent of his threw me off. I set myself on the ground and took out my books in the process. He just stared at me.

"Uh… Is there something on my face?"

I asked. He pulled out the chair at his desk and pointed. I nodded. Damnit… I made a complete fool of myself. It's not my fault that I have a habit on doing homework on the floor.

I set myself on the seat. I have problems in English 3 and Chemistry. We started out first in English 3. I just didn't get how the language is set like this. Verb is right after the noun and the adjective is also right after the noun. Such a pain in the ass.

--

"Fuji-Sempai, what are we doing in front of Buchou's house?"

Momo asked Fuji who had that glint in his eyes.

"Saa… Tezuka has a female over. Don't you want to know what's going on with them?"

Fuji smiled and Momo and some other crew shivered. They nodded so they wouldn't be getting tortured by him.

--

**(Bold means English)**

I sit there listening to Tezuka but I end up dozing off into space. We were learning about Romeo and Juliet. Thank Kami that we're not doing a play about it.

"**I flew over these walls with the light wings of love. Stone walls can't keep love out. Whatever a man  
in love can possibly do, his love will make him try to do it. Therefore your relatives are no obstacle. **Romeo's part of the play."

I looked at him.

"Say what now?"

"_Gasp! Mmmm… It hurts. My tummy hurts. And no it's not a cramp."_

I held my stomach and rubbed it in circles. Which didn't work out that great.

"Are you ok?"

He asked, staring at me with those eyes. I shook my head no.

"It hurts, but it's not a cramp. It's been hurting since school started. Maybe if I just sleep it off, it will do."

I started to sweat, I leaned myself against the table and pulled my hair. Yes I was in pain. This is what I get when I eat too much junk food back to back. He starts to rub my back. Whoo did I blush?

--

"Aa? Tezuka is rubbing her back. Does that mean that they are…"

He puts up his pinky meaning that Konno was his girlfriend.

"Nya, Momo I think your right. Tezuka and Konno-Chan…"

Kikumaru shivered.

"Saa… I think they'll be great together."

--

"_Great. They followed me home. They'll run 50 laps tomorrow."_

Tezuka thought in his head while continue rubbing her back.

"_I still remember her going through all that trouble to talk to the Senpai that ruined my arm. She is cute, no doubt that. The long orange hair that passes her waist is still there since elementary school. Her big brown eyes make her look innocent. Maybe that's why many boys admire and love her so much. Even the upperclassmen love her. She hasn't change since elementary; always a late student because she couldn't get up in the morning. I didn't like when many boys surround her making uncomfortable, it's very annoying. Plus that… I've grown to… I can't even say the 'L' word that girls tend to say to everyone. They probably won't even mean the 'L' word to the loved ones. Relationships are just a waste of time, snap out of Tezuka."_

He saw her hand rise up in the air.

"I'm fine now. You could stop."

She told him looking into his eyes. He nodded and looked away. He had the tinted faded pink on his cheeks.

--

"Aa… Our work here is done. Let's go before Tezuka comes out and tells us to run 50 laps around the city."

Fuji said crawling away from the bush. They followed. That evil glint in his eyes and the temperature dropped about 5 degrees.

--

"It's getting late. Kunimitsu take her home."

He nodded to his mother and I was ready to go home. It was like a five minute walk but I don't mind if he comes because I could gawk at him any day. I sound like a freaking fan girl. Well when we were on our way to my house, it was just silence. After awhile we landed in front of my house.

"Thanks Tezuka-San. Um… Bye now."

I bowed down to him. Gawd I wanted to scream out 'I love you!' But like hell I can't because it'll be a bit embarrassing.

--

"EH?! DATE! What are you talking about Momo?"

I asked him.

"You went on a tutoring date right? With Tezuka-Buchou?"

I shook my head really fast. That'll be awesome but I'm for sure that he doesn't like me that way.

-

"You are in Denial Tezuka. You want her don't you?"

He looked at Fuji.

"What are you talking about?"

He asked. Fuji nudged him.

"You know… Konno-Chan. You liked her since third year in junior high."

"….."

Fuji smiled and whispered,

"Ask her out. Say it's for tutoring. But really you are going out on a date with her."

He smiled once more and left.

"Tutoring date?"

Tezuka rolled his eyes and went his way.

-

"More Tutoring?! On SUNDAY?! What do you mean? You said that I could have a break from it. Tezuka-San, why?!"

I whined and hit my head against the wall. At least I get to see his handsome face again.

"Ok, fine. I'll go. Tutoring at your house again?"

He shook his head and gave me a sheet of paper. He waved bye and I stared at the sheet of paper. I opened it and saw directions to this one place, by the name, it's a cafe.

--

"ZOMG! What the hell am I going to wear?! AHHHHH!"

I ran around my room looking to find something to wear. Atobe walked into the chaotic room.

"You're going to be late again imouto. This tutoring time with Tezuka."

He rolled his eyes and I slammed the door in his face knowing what I have found to wear and change into.

Yes I'm late again by 10 minutes. Hopefully he didn't mind. I dressed into a long skirt and a shirt that was turtle neck and the sleeves were flowing like river.

"Eheh… Tezuka sorry for being late again."

He simply nodded. I had a bag full of papers for the tutoring session and Tezuka had a bag. He handed me a menu. I tilted my head.

"You want me to order something?"

He nodded. I smiled and opened the menu. So many different choices. I would get them all but I didn't want to waste Tezuka's money.

"I'll get iced-tea."

I closed the menu and handed to the waiter.

"Thank you Tezuka for buying this for me. You are already doing so much for me. I don't know how I'm going to repay you."

He shook his head.

"It's fine."

He finally spoke to me. YAY!

He was reading a book and it was in his face literally. I tilted my head. I took out papers of chemistry I didn't know.

"Ne, help me will you? I don't get this question on chemistry."

He stared at me and then looked back at his book.

"Just enjoy this time before tutoring session starts."

He said to me. I thought he would be willing to teach me this part. I shrugged and placed my papers back into the bag. I sat there staring off into space and smelling the different types of drinks they have around. Then I just realized that I had to go pee.

"Tezuka-San, I'll be right back. I have to you the bathroom."

He simply nodded and I headed off.

--

Tezuka looked at her leave and he placed the book down which contained a letter between the pages. He took her bag and found where the cellphone was held. He placed the letter in her bag and placed it back where it was laying last.

When she came back, she smiled at him which made his heart jump a bit. He kept his cool and simply nodded. Their drinks came when she came back. After they sort of chatted a little bit they were going to head off to the library.

"Please wait. I have to use the restroom."

She nodded and he left. When he got inside the bathroom, he went into the stall and star 69 her phone number. Once he heard she picked up, he hung up on her.

--

My phone went off. I dug through my bag and saw my phone took it out and a letter fell. I picked it up and also answered the phone but the person hung up. I shrugged and looked at the letter. It says my name, so mind as well open it.

And when I opened it, 1 word made me smiled and my heart jump for joy.

"_Daisuki."_

_Tezuka Kunimitsu._

I ran near the bathroom and hid where the door is going to swing towards so I stood behind it. When he came out, she snuck up on him and hugged him from behind.

"Daisuki, Tezuka-San. Daisuki."

--

Yes we kept this relationship a secret but it eventually came out into public because someone saw us together in public hold hands at the park. The secret was held at least till mid of senior year. Oh I loved him so. Yes we were deeply in love to be exact. Childhood seat buddies in love together.

Oh yea I'm late to the dates and it's rare but I was early a couple of times.

TEZUKA KUNIMITSU AISHITERU!

--

**Finished.**

**YAY! Now it's time to ink my drawing and scan it. Or something. 11 Pages Yippie.**

**The story is weird but I don't care. X3**

**This is a total different plot from the new fanfic I will be coming out with. It's just to introduce my character.**


End file.
